Beyond the Armor
by Noble Voyager
Summary: Because she looks up to Erza as a role model, Lucy finally realized what it means to be a true Fairy Tail mage. But why does she admire her anyway? Is it because of her strength and beauty or is it... something more? NON-YURI.


**Title:** Beyond the Armor  
><strong>Author:<strong> Noble Voyager  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** K+  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Post-series  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Because she always looked up to Erza as a role model, she finally realized what it means to be a mage of Fairy Tail. But why does Lucy admire her fellow nakama anyway? Is it because of her strength and beauty or is it... something more?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on the anime/manga created and owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is just a oneshot I wrote while I was delving in deeper to why Lucy looks up to Erza as a role model very much. But why did I choose Lucy? Well, it can be Natsu or Gray since she knew them ever since they were kids or any feasible character in the series but why Lucy? Well, I was kind of overwhelmed by their "not-so-explored" but strong relationship in the series. Even though they only knew each other for only a few months, I know that their friendship will grow stronger since they are both in the same team and all that. And of course, Lucy has the capacity to even understand the female mind more. XD But anyway, I would just like to make it clear that THERE WILL ABSOLUTELY BE NO YURI INTERACTION BETWEEN THESE TWO. This is also written in Lucy's POV. Reviews are highly appreciated!

* * *

><p>Erza Scarlet always had a flair for extravagance. She never seems to care about her own safety whenever she would give her all in battle and act out the part of a true leader and hero. And I believe that is what a true Fairy Tail mage should be. Come hell or high water, she never holds back whenever she would get stuck in such painful situations. Even if it would take her life, she would do it all just to protect her comrades.<p>

When I first joined the guild, it was almost as if I was in a world completely unlike my own. I saw mages charging head on to start a fight with some of their poor defenseless members. The guild fell into an uproar – mages battling out, a continuous throw of punches and magic clashing. But despite all that was happening, I just stood in awe with my eyes sparkling in admiration, exclaiming to myself, "The guild that I dreamt of all this time... All these powerful mages... And now, I am part of it... How I love Fairy Tail!" It was the greatest time of my life.

After a few days of the marvelous and extraordinary times in Fairy Tail as a budding member, my fellow mages were starting a frenzy, as if there was a giant trying to conquer all of Fiore. But then I realize that a fellow member is coming back from a mission, making her way to the guild wherein all of the mages stood aghast. _Who is this person? Why is she making all these loud footsteps? I bet she's scary!" _I said to myself, imagining how she would look like. As she entered the main door, I saw the silhouetted figure of a tall and slender woman carrying a huge horn with just one hand. She laid that thing down and glared at all her fellow members who were attempting to look back. I was enticed by her strength and beauty at first sight. She is the picture of an attractive young woman with long, flowing scarlet hair and a slender body. That was the time I first met Erza Scarlet.

When I first heard her speak, she seems to embody the true essence of a mage. For someone with such fiery beauty, she sure has a sharp tongue. She would criticize the bad behavior of her fellow members, leaving them to apologize for growing her wrath. It was almost as if she was the guild's disciplinarian. I was amazed by her at first but now, I am frightened.

Probably, the biggest obstacle to overcome in being a mage is taking missions – missions that will truly help bring out your full potential as a mage. That's why when I took my first mission with Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza or in short, Team Natsu, it was hell week. We had to defeat the "Lullaby Monster" and I assure you that it wasn't easy. Erza and I even got caught up with Eisenwald mages wherein we have to defeat them all first. This was the first time I saw Erza's true power. I just stood there in awe, gazing at her elegance as she defeated all those countless mages in just one blow. I was frightened by her at first but now, I started to admire her.

As time continues to progress, I started to look up to Erza as a role model even more. When everyone starts to feel like there is no hope left, Erza would constantly remind them with a smile and a shrug as if to say, "We have to keep moving forward." Needless to say, she already possesses a deep understanding of what it means to live. She displays it through her actions and sometimes, her words.

My understanding of her grew even more when she got caught up in the Tower of Heaven, being engulfed once again by the terrible past she had in her childhood. The reason why she pushes herself to her limit just to protect her comrades is because she carries a burden with her – the burden of losing countless lives that were dearest to her.

Often, in those long peaceful days after a tough battle, I look over at my recovering nakama and marvel over all the things she had done for the guild. With her body riddled with wounds and bandages, this is one of the times when she does not conceal herself in armor. The mark of her selflessness is there for everyone to see. Even though it would take her life, she knew _exactly _what she was doing. She is willing to give up a soft and comfortable life just to do whatever she can to protect the ones dearest to her. It even came to the point where she thinks that they might die if she hadn't done something.

Sometimes, I just feel jealous of her, wondering how she was able to go through all those pain and hardships she had all her life. And yet, she was able to overcome it. She used to be a very scared little girl who always trembles with fear because she doesn't know what to do in dark times. But now, she is a noble and valiant young woman with a mind and heart that is willing to achieve myriad contributions for her land with the power of her sword. "Live and struggle!" she would always say.

On a quiet and serene evening, I asked her, "Why do you let yourself get hurt so much, Erza?"

Then a mirthless smile erupted on her lips and said, "Well, because pain is what keeps you alive." It was kind of ironic to me at first but then she added, "When one goes through pain, the more you are given the strength to get back up and keep moving forward. It's one of the keys to a brighter future. But if you allow yourself to live a comfortable life then what will be the indelible mark you are going to leave with the next generation?" When she said that statement, I glowed with a joy I knew could never be mine. It was an unfathomable feeling wherein a small spark started to flare brightly inside.

My fellow nakama knows about the true essence of being a mage. In fact, she puts that to heart every day she is alive. At first, I thought she was just another typical S-Class mage who wants to be the best at everything and would do her best just to impress others. But as time progresses, I knew I was wrong. She is more than that. She cares less about strong people. As long as she has the power to protect her comrades, then that alone is enough.

"What's important is not the magic, but the heart of the wielder who uses it," she would always say. That is enough to even persuade someone who asks why she is called the Titania.

Come hell or high water, she would give her all in battle and act out the part of a true Fairy Tail mage. She never holds back whenever she is stuck in painful situations. Even if it would take her life, she would do it all just to protect her comrades. All or nothing, that is Erza Scarlet. As I grew older, I still look up to her as a role model not because of her strength and beauty. I finally realized that these things are nothing compared to the strength and beauty within her heart.

That is what it means to be a true Fairy Tail wizard.

* * *

><p><em>May 2011: Noble Voyager<em>


End file.
